Power Rangers Fanon Wiki
Welcome to Power Rangers Fanon, The #1 Power Rangers Fan Fiction site on Fandom. ---- Welcome to the Power Rangers Fanon wiki! Here you can create your own series, episodes, or Rangers based on both Power Rangers and Super Sentai. We have over pages here, so make sure to hop in and create your own but only if you're 13 or older. Power Rangers Electric Fighters is the featured series for January 2020. It was created by User:Gokai-Volt. Centuries ago, on a planet, in a galaxy far, far, away; a battle raged on for the mysterious energy source; the Power Rings. A probe containing these rings was evacuated from the planet, to a unknown destination. A couple of centuries later, the probe crash lands on Earth and the rings were scattered across the United States. One by one, the rings were found by five teenagers, each of whom was bounded by the ring's energy. However, it was not long before the villainous Curator Clan, discover that the rings were safely on Earth and being to plan their revenge to make them their own. Sensing the approaching danger, the rings alert the teenagers together, to become the Electric Rangers to protect the Earth from the Curator Clan and to avoid a repeated history. Vote for next month's series. Power Rangers Dino UltraCharge (Starlina's Version) is the featured series for 2019. It was created by User:Starlina. The Dino Charge Rangers disband after defeating Sledge one last time in the prehistoric past as a result creating a new future where Dinosaurs exist. And new evil from Lord Mesoness emerges to avenge Sledge. Heckyl brings 5 new teens together from Amber Beach High School not far from the zoo to combat this new threat. Here are the newest edits to our wiki. Join us on Discord! Click here to find out more. Before you get started, make sure to read the rules of the wiki here. If you want to create your own Ranger, series, Zord, Megazord, weapon, or episode here is an easy way to get started. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article If you need help you should speak to one of our who can help you in no time with setting up an account, creating a page, blog, or fourm, or getting onto chat. They can also help with banning people, fixing edits, deleting pages, or correcting anything. If you're brand new make some edits to your to tell them what you like and who you are. If you need to delete a page just post it the deletion page for an admin to remove. This wiki is a place for Fan Fiction and not for canon (meaning official) series/weapons/characters unless you are using them in your series. If you want to add stuff about real episodes, series, characters, zords, etc from Power Rangers then go to RangerWiki, the official Power Rangers wiki and add them there; NOT here. *' articles' since August 7, 2008. *' files' uploaded. *' active users' this month. Category:Content